User blog:MrError2547/Error's Guns ideas (Yes, I took the page idea from ROBLOX Bosses)
Basically, I have quite a few guns ideas for this game. Some will make no sense whatsoever but here's the brief list of both OPs and Worst guns here. It's gonna be a long list too so you can get outta this page if you don't wanna read long stuffs 'Pistols' *Kolibri - A tiny pistol which will deals tiny amount of damage of 5 per shot (But deals 30 on headshot, thanks Roblox Bosses for this idea addition). Fast reload, 7 rounds per mag. The benefit is you can use this to finish of the low-health players and humiliate/demote them to let people know how they can't handle Kolibri's small-ness(?), bonus of usable iron sight. When inspecting this weapon, the character will have reaction like "What is this?" *FP-45 Liberator - Don't need to explain much. Single shot pistol that does bad damage of 30 per shot but deals 100 on headshot so yeah. You can also use this to demote people too if you play well enough to humiliate someone (Dealing final blow to enemies if you got an assist), bonus of usable iron sight *Glock-18 - Simply automatic version of G-17 , in addition of Glock stock that will reduce recoil, also comes with 33 rounds extended mag *Harper's Ferry - The flintlock of 1800's that deals fairly well damage of 200 damage on bodyshot. Similar reload time to the existing Musket *MK23 - Silenced pistol with a laser attachment and red dot sight. Making it greatly accurate pistol overall and a fair damage of 25-35 per shot on torso, also no fire rate cap *.500 - Most powerful revolver so far I've found. The main potential of 1 shot kill at medium to CQC is well enough to depict this correctly. The downside of this gun is it only holds 5 shots unlike other revolvers 'Shotguns' *AA-12 (Added with 20 rounds drum) - Automatic shotgun armed with 32 rounds drum magazine. Quite a wide spread but you got the point of using shotguns *Supernova - Not any kind of crazy space shotgun or anything like that. It's Benelli Supernova (Or Nova for short from CS:GO) *Masterkey - Underbarrel shotgun that may appears on M16A2, replacing M203 grenade launcher. Sharing the similar damage and spread to Pump Shotgun. Having 3 rounds in internal magazine, 1 extra in chamber, and 4 shells in reserve (If you get this on M16A2, you are lucky enough to finish enemies in close range without having to worry about self-hurting) *Jackhammer - An automatic shotgun with narrower spread than AA-12. Well damage that can 1 shot player at close-up range. Having 10 rounds cylinder magazine *M1216 - Odd looking Magazine-fed semi automatic shotgun. Pretty high damage 2nd place from Trench Gun. Just that you have to rotate the cylinder every 4 shots with 16 shells in total *KSG-12 - Bullpup fed shotgun that has literally 14 shells. Pump action makes this shotgun going to have well damage in terms of balance *Neostead (NS2000) - Not sure where this shotgun was made, but it holds 6 shells in each tube barrel (Depends on Rolve about how will they balance the ammo capacity). You can see the gun itself in BF: Bad Company 2 for reference 'SMGs/PDWs' *PPSh-41 (Added) - A little OP submachine gun from Soviet Union, having 71 rounds drum mag, high rate of fire, fast reload but low damage is the major downfall of this SMG *MP40 - German classic submachine gun. 32 rounds box mag, decent RoF, decent damage overall *MP5SD3 - Silenced German submachine gun that may be a rival to MP9-S. 30 rounds mag. That's all to say. Also a tacticool reload animation too! *FN P90 (Added with only 20 rounds per mag) - Fast firing PDW, 50 rounds odd shape magazine. Good damage will makes it even greater PDW overall *L2A3 - Basically STEN but slightly slower fire rate, higher long range damage. Faster reload speed too *MSMC - Indian Sub machine gun (And Carbine). Light weight weapon that can outplay UMP-45 and MP7 together. Doing absolutely well damage in CQC. Comes with 30 rounds grip insert magazine, and a bonus of reflex sight 'Assault Rifles/Carbines' *G36C - The assault rifle with a red dot sight. Decent damage on certain range *AUG A1 - Similar to AUG A3 which exist in game, except it has an integrated scope on it. Reload animation is the same as AUG's reload animation from CS:S *G36A2 - Similar to M16A2 but it's automatic, slightly slower fire rate with 32 round curve magazine. Also comes with integrated scope *K1 - The Korean assault rifle. Fast RoF, Good damage *SCAR-L - Same thing from Archived version, but with more refined stuff, including new inspect animation. Reload animation would be the same as SCAR-H. Also buffed damage *StG-44/MP44 - German WW2 assault rifle that is a semi-predecessor to AK47, Comes with 32 rounds magazine, Slow rate of fire but ensure good accuracy 'LMGs/MMGs/HMGs' *Bren LMG - 30 round machine gun. Fairly light enough to carry around. Great damage of 40-45 damage per shot to torso *Lewis Gun - Silenced (Still, it isn't that silent) machine gun with 47 rounds pan magazine, Same fire rate as G11. Accuracy is also good enough *M1918 BAR - Iconic American WW2 LMG. 20 rounds magazine, Sluggish fire rate but with 40+ damage will make up for it *M1919 Browning - Another one of those belt fed machine gun. Heavy enough but will sure suppress the enemies for you when you lay down automatic fire. Comes with 400 rounds belt connected to the ammo box at the back that could be a cool easter egg sort of, or Rolve could just import the A6 variant from Unit 1968 for easier job *M240 - I had no idea for stats for this LMG but it's similar to MW2 version *Chauchat - Rageful LMG from France which performs really bad in WW1. For Arsenal, it will only have 20 rounds magazine, slow fire rate, and only medium damage at close range *Degtyaryov (Aka DP-28) - Another Soviet light machine gun with pan magazine on top of the gun. Unlike Lewis gun, this one is slightly lighter to carry with, no suppressor, but fast fire rate and consistent damage through out ranges 'Marksman/Sniper Rifles' *M200/Intervention - Bolt action rifle with devastating damahe of 80 damage on torso, sound is also taken from MW2. Kill an enemy while no scoping with this rifle makes airhorn sound dedicated to the meme *Dragunov SVD (Added from Archived version with no scope) - Semi-Auto sniper rifles with decent rate of fire. Capable of 2-3 shots kill on torso *FN Ballista - Confirmed 1 shot kill rifle at medium to close range but 2 shots at long range, slightly sluggish bolt action operated *PGM Hecate II - Anti-tank Rifle capable of 1 shot kill at any range, With a slight downfall of bolt action and magazine size of 7 rounds *PTRD-41 - Soviet Anti Vehicle rifle that will decimate whoever is in its way, Single shot rifle with fairly fast reload time, can pierce up to 3 players and can penetrate through thin wall *PTRS-41 - Same as PTRD but more fierce. 6 rounds internal magazine, scope, but has the same weight as AWP 'Misc/Launchers' Most of the launchers are capable of 1 shot kill *M79 - Known as "Thumper". Single shot break action grenade launcher *XM25 - 5 rounds magazine fed grenade launcher. Comes with integrated scope *AT4 - Single use rocket launcher with fast traveling rocket. You have 1 chance to aim this so rocket jumping with this is not recommended. Refillable with ammo pack dropped from dead body *Bazooka - Classic American rocket launcher. Slow reload time. Single shot. Bonus trait of usable iron sight for sniper status (For launcher, that is) *Compound Crossbow - Basically Crossbow, but with red dot sight, better damage, slower firerate, better bolt velocity *Dart Rifle - Single shot dart loaded scoped rifle. Somewhat deals medium damage but the real deal is bleeding effect that does 3 damage rapidly for 6 seconds os you can use this to rack up 2-3 kills with this rifle alone *Bass Cannon - Firing sound blast that knocks players back far enough. Infinte ammo but slow fire rate and also heavy. Damage is around 1-2 blasts kill *TC2 Grenade launcher - Nuff said *Flare Gun - Set enemies on fire like spellbook did, but with explosion on impact, dealing great damage Yeah... they're bad list I know... So many bad weapons and OP weapons but there're more of my ideas of weapons for Arsenal Category:Blog posts